The history and evolution of instrumented spinal fusion in the entire human spine has been reviewed in related application Ser. No. 12/054,335 filed on Mar. 24, 2008, Ser. No. 11/842,855, filed on Aug. 21, 2007, Ser. No. 11/536,815 filed on Sep. 29, 2006, and Ser. No. 11/208,644 filed on Aug. 23, 2005, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Conventionally, the majority of posterior and anterior spinal fusion surgical techniques are typically supplemented with the posterior placement of adjacent vertebral trans-pediclar screws.
Complications of pedicle screw placement in the spine include misplaced screws with neural and/or vascular injury, excessive blood loss, prolonged recovery, incomplete return to work, and excessive rigidity leading to adjacent segmental disease requiring further fusions and re-operations. Recent advances in pedicle screw fixation including minimally invasive, and stereotactic CT image-guided technology, imperfectly address some but not all of these issues.